The Lemons of Ranger's Apprentice
by HodorHodorHodorHodorHodor
Summary: Various lemons centered on Ranger's Apprentice characters. I do not own Ranger's Apprentice or any of its trademarks. Explicit, rated M. I know that many of these already exist, but I am trying to write lemons with actual spelling and quality.


AU: You may be offended by this material, if you are, turn the hell around, press Control + H, then delete the past century to cleanse your computer.

Chapter 1: Will/Evanlyn

It had been two weeks now in Celtica, and still no sign of any citizens. Gilan had long since left them behind to carry news of the Wargal bands, cautioning Will and Horace to stay to the roads, but with a clear task in their minds. Find out what happened.

Yet the roads may have caused them more harm than good. As well as being the fastest methods of transportation in Celtica, they were open, exposed, and, most importantly, the two travelers were not the only ones who used them. Frequent bands of Wargals and bandits forced them to take long detours in order to remain unnoticed.

But still, progress was progress. None of them had yet found any evidence of what was being done with the captured citizens, but neither Will nor Horace would give in so easily. Every house was searched, every hamlet and every village, and always the same result. Empty. Barren.

These thoughts flooded into Will's mind as he ran to higher ground beneath the cold light of the moon, to see whether they were being followed. Horace remained behind, setting up a camp and cooking the several rabbits that had been caught the day before, using the herbs the ranger's apprentice taught him to identify in order to improve a bland meal. The knight in training didn't expect Will back until the next day, something the ranger had stated himself.

Yet those thoughts were taken from him as, looking ahead, he saw movements. From one mile away, it was difficult to judge, but the armor, the shapes, these were five Wargals moving towards them. And they had someone between them. They seemed to have bound the captive's hands, and were dragging him, or her, along by a rope.

Will knew he should head back, get help from Horace. But still, he would not. Perhaps it was impulsiveness, or perhaps it was rage at what these creatures were doing. He began to run forward, but did not stop moving at a tree in his path. Rather, he continued to move, then leapt, grasping for a higher branch and pulling himself aloft.

The apprentice began to run along the branches. One of the Rangers' key talents was what they called treerunning, the ability to move quickly and quietly while in the branches, leaping and swinging from one to the other. Soon, he was right above the group. Moving a hand to the recurve bow on his back, Will pulled out a swan feathered arrow, then took aim.

Pulling back the string, he angled his shot for the lead Wargal's neck. He released, and the arrow sailed, parting the air before it and impaling the target through the neck. The Wargal collapsed, dead.

The four others of its group began to look around for the archer. Will grinned to himself, this was going better than he thought. They never thought to look up. Four more arrows launched, for more Wargals dead. Finally, he leapt down and pulled out his saxe knife.

Looking closer, Will could easily see the captive was a woman. Around fifteen, he would guess, probably taken from one of the villages. She looked up, and he could see that her face seemed bruised. Obviously, she had put up a fight. Delaying it no longer, Will cut the rope binding her hands together.

Her clothes were those of a peasant, a jerkin and trousers that may have once been white but which were now travel stained with mud. None of these, however, diminished her allure. The woman was, even in this state, clothes were obviously far too small for her, and clung to her frame, emphasizing every curve.

'Thank you, stranger,' she spoke. 'My... my name is Evanlyn.'

'Will,' the ranger replied, a red tint reaching his face. He could only see the slightest hint of a breast beneath the shirt, but even that hint was enough to make his blood boil. 'Did... did they hurt you?' Will asked.

'Well, Will,' Evanlyn replied, 'I've been beaten, tied and dragged five miles by those... those warthogs. Do you think I'm okay?' She managed to force a smile. 'Oh, you mean have they... no. Wargals are driven by greed, not by lust.'

Will hadn't noticed it earlier, but Evanlyn had begun to shiver again. Perhaps she had managed to ignore the cold winds of a Celtica night while being dragged, but now they came at her again. Still, Will felt obliged to try something.

'Here,' he said, lifting part of his coat. She nodded, then crawled beneath it, escaping the cold bites of a Celtica night. They were tightly pressed together, and in that closeness Will could not help but remark on her body warmth, could not stop the rush of blood to his loins.

'I've got a camp a mile or so back that way,' he told her, 'but in the state you're in, I don't think its the best solution.' In truth, Will knew that he could not run while carrying Evanlyn, and in the state she was in, she barely seemed to stay on her feet. 'Any more groups in the area?'

'No... not Wargals, not bandits.'

'Then how about we set up a camp here? It will take me a minute to gather the wood for a fire, we can remain here for the night, until its warmer in the morning.' She nodded, and he took off his cloak, to gather the wood.

Taking an ax from a fallen Wargal, he used it to cut pieces off a fallen tree in the middle of the road. It was harder than it looked, but it was among the skills Halt had taught him, and within a few minutes, there was a sizeable collection of branches and logs in a small clearing. After that it took a single arrow to catch a rabbit on the other side of the road, which Will placed on the pile of wood.

Using a piece of flint and his saxe knife, Will struck them together several times. On the sixth attempt, a leaf caught fire, and from there it spread to the rest of the wood. Soon they were both huddling around the small blaze, waiting for the rabbit to cook. 'I'm still cold...' Evanlyn muttered. Slowly she moved closer to Will, placing an arm over his shoulder and covering them both with his cloak.

Will's hand unconsciously started to move onto her chest. Slowly, without even knowing what he was doing, he began to rub onto Evanlyn's left breast. After a few minutes of this, she said, 'Your hands are cold.' Will turned, then jerked away, embarrassed, wondering what to say. Turning his head towards her in order to offer an apology, he let it stop in his throat. She was smiling.

She started to pull his arm, then brought it towards her belly. Pulling up the bottom of her shirt, Evanlyn slid Will's arm over the bare skin of her chest, over both her breasts. 'What... what...' Will started to mutter.

'You're not getting it, are you?' Evanlyn said. And with that, she reached in, her hand around his neck, and kissed him on the lips. Held him like that, five, ten, fifteen seconds. Through that entire contact, Will looked in her eyes, and saw lust within. And he knew she saw the same in his.

'All right then, Evanlyn,' he said, catching on, 'you ready?' He didn't wait for an answer, one hand pulling down his breaches, exposing a five inch erection, the other hand continuing to grope her. Evanlyn in turn grasped his dick with both hands, and began to rub it with both hands, running her palms on both sides.

Finally, Will could take it no more. There was the slightest bit of surprise from Evanlyn, but nothing more, as he grasped her head and pulled it towards his groin. She obediently took him in her mouth, and began to suck. Two inches made it into her mouth, while she twisted her tongue around, working his desires with it.

Will moaned as Evanlyn sucked his cock, starting to thrust into her mouth. Two inches became four in her mouth, as his hands began to explore her body under the shirt. Halt had never let him have a woman while he was training; said they were a distraction. Still, Will thought, the older ranger had no idea what he was missing.

Near the point of climax, Evanlyn pulled out. Will glanced, surprised, but she only pointed down. Understanding, he pulled down her trousers. This was like archery, he thought. He would aim at the target, this time a slim, tight looking naval, then fire. Pushing her to the ground, he stood above, placing both legs on either side of her, then thrust down.

He thrust, again and again and again. It was ecstacy, and he wondered why he had never tried this before. After a minute of solid fucking, he ejeculated, hurling his seed into her womb. Pulling out, gasping, he asked, 'warm enough yet?'


End file.
